Lets Play A Love Game
by missymousemonster
Summary: A one-shot of Ciel and Lizzy's first kiss, though beware, things take a very unexpected turn. *Nods once to Sebastian* (( I make myself laugh ))


**Let's Play A Love Game**

**Summary**:

**A one-shot of Ciel and Lizzy's first kiss, though beware, things take a very unexpected turn. *****_Nods once to Sebastian*_**

* * *

As the afternoon sun shimmered down over the rivers surface and the birds sang their final song before preparing for rest, the young Lord, Ciel Phantomhive walked hand in hand with his love, young Lady Elizabeth along the old cobble stone path towards the final planned destination of their date. With the sun beginning to set, scattering pinks, reds and oranges over the sky, the two reached the end of the path and set foot on lush, green grass.

The date had been Ciel's idea, and of course, Lizzy jumped right in. As her love lead her just that little bit further, she couldn't help but smile quite brightly at him. _Oh her darling Ciel_! _What a beautiful boy she was to marry!_ She let a little giggle escape her lips, causing Ciel to glance over at her, a brow raised in suspicion. _Oh how handsome he was in this moment! _With his soft, fluffy blue hair blowing around in the gentle afternoon breeze, that adorable eye patch he wore as what she always thought was just some kind of fashion statement, the afternoon sun lightly coloring his pale, English skin and their fingers entwined, she just didn't think she could hold back any longer on him. He was hers, and they would marry. It was in this moment, she realized, that he looked _truly happy_. Was this her doing?

Cutting her off mid-thought, Ciel nudged her gently and gestured with his free hand to the view in front of them both. He had lead her to the edge of a very high-up cliff with the most amazing view. _How adorable that he would go to all this trouble just for her!_ You could see _all_ of England from up here!

'_Oh look!_' She thought to herself, '_There is my future home! The Phantomhive manor_!' She squealed in excitement and on instinct, moved just a little further to the edge of the cliff and glanced down in the few short seconds she had before she was pulled back into her fiancé's arms. He held her close to his chest, a slight frown on his face as though disappointed. "_You fool!_" He hissed. "You could have fallen! You've _got_ to be more careful Lizzy."

She frowned suddenly and leant into his embrace, her voice trembling as she spoke. "I-I'm so sorry Ciel! I didn't mean to frighten you! I'm okay though, see?" In an attempt to fix the conversation again, she flashed her signature smile. Though to her displeasure, Ciel's facial expression did not change much. Well.. She _did_ manage to get rid of that frown on his pretty little face...

"You're right," he said, sounding somewhat distant. "You _are_ okay." Pulling away from her slightly, he began to study her face before gently tilting her chin up with his index finger, making it easier to look her in the eyes. Leaning in towards her slowly, Lizzy tensed up.

'_This has got to be it!_' She thought excitedly. '_Our first kiss!_'

With this thought taking over her entire body, Elizabeth allowed herself to relax into his touch. She closed her eyes with slight hesitation, expecting to have her lovers lips pressed against her own only seconds later, but instead, she felt his lips lightly graze over her left ear lobe, making her blush more than ever before. For a few seconds, there was a kind of tensed silence between the two, and Lizzy just couldn't take it. She was going to get her kiss!

"I love you Ciel!" she exclaimed nervously, in an attempt to get some sort of reaction from him. Why was she so nervous? It was just Ciel, right? Her words were absolute! Was he nervous too?

A few more seconds passed before she felt Ciel smirk against her skin, just lightly.

"If only somebody loved you" he said coldly, pulling away from her again slowly, his smirk growing wider. She suddenly felt sick. _How __**dare**__ he! Was this another one of his games? Was he just playing around with her? __**Surely**__ he wasn't serious. _

"C-Ciel, I-" she began, tears rimming her eyes, making everything appear blurred to her. "Y-you don't mean that, d-do you?"

His smirk remained, though she watched as his right hand went up and his fingertips brushed over the leather eyepatch. She blinked and the first tears rolled down her face, temporarily clearing her vision.

"If only" he muttered as he pulled the patch off, revealing his hidden eye, and she noticed for the first time in her life, a strange mark etched into the iris. _Ciel?_

"Goodbye Lizzy." He said calmly, looking her right in the eyes. His smirk had faded now, but she would have preferred his smirk over this blank expression he had on now. He turned his head a touch to the right and called out for his butler. The strange mark in his eye seemed to brighten and glow, and for just a second, his smirk returned.

"_Ciel!_" She cried. "_Why?! What's happened to you?!" _

Ciel simply chuckled as his butler, Sebastian, appeared beside him. "_I never truly loved you_, Elizabeth. Your time has come. Goodnight, Lady Elizabeth" he said before he pushed her off the edge of the cliff. She died instantly, just as planned.

"_Now_, Sebastian," Ciel started, "did you fetch me that unicorn I asked for?"

Sebastian grinned and bowed down to his young master. "Why of course, my young Lord. If I couldn't _simply catch_ you a unicorn, what kind of butler would I be?"

Ciel laughed, a genuine smile plastered on his lips. "Why, I thought you were "_Simply one Hell of a butler!"_ Has this changed?" Sebastian chuckled and snapped his fingertips, a beautiful white unicorn stepping out from behind the bushes. "_Of course not_, young Master" Sebastian answered, lifting the boy up onto the creatures bare back and climbing on afterwards, seated closely behind his Master.

"It's getting late, Ciel, I think it's time we returned home to the manor." Ciel nodded once and leant into Sebastian for added comfort and warmth.

"_Sebastian_." he said suddenly. "_This is an order! Take us home immediately!_ I **_must_** know what happens next on Desperate Housewives!" And with that, the demon butler nodded and the three rode off into the sunset.

You see, Ciel Phantomhive belonged to his butler, and nobody else. They were all just pawns in his life-sized game of chess. Well... Nah, forget it. I'm done.


End file.
